


Inebriated Confessions

by twistedwings



Series: Text Me Maybe... [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Drunk Stiles, Drunk Texting, Fluff, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very drunk Stiles, a very caring Derek... let's see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inebriated Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.. random and fluffy but I love it and hope you do too <3

 

 

**Stiles(12:33):** DEREKKKK

**Derek(12:35):** Stiles?

**Stiles(12:36):** Hi :)

**Derek(12:38):** What's up with you, Stiles?

**Stiles(12:39):** I'm bored and I miss your sexy body..

**Derek(12:42):** Are you drunk?

**Stiles(12:43):** Just a little...

**Derek(12:44):** Go to sleep Stiles.

**Stiles(12:46):** I'm too happy to go to sleep... I think I'm gonna b sick

**Derek(12:49):** Stiles are you ok?

**Derek(12:54)** Stiles?

Stiles was in his bathroom throwing up all the contents of his stomach which didn't consist of much, just a little bit of the breakfast he had eaten this morning and the lunch from school, he hadn't eaten since then. His throat burned with the alcohol that was spewing from his mouth and into the toilet. His stress was one thing, but getting drunk was another level, he insisted he'd only take a few swigs and then be done but now where was he. _Drunk on the bathroom floor.._ his mind supplied sarcastically, he started giggling to himself until he began spewing again, this time he felt a hand on his back, calming him down. He looked up to see Derek with a hot rag, Derek wiped his face off and pulled Stiles up and out of the bathroom. "Sourwolf!" Stiles said loudly, giggling to himself and throwing his arms around Derek sloppily, but his quick movements rushed to his head and it began to pound. "Ow" he said in a murmur and put a hand to his head, he felt a little faint. Derek watched him cautiously and decided to just pick him up, "Come on, time for bed." he said to him as he carried him to the bed.

Stiles was tired but he didn't want to go to sleep, not while Derek was there with him. "I can't go to sleep..." Stiles whined and Derek rolled his eyes and laid him down, which only made Stiles continue to try getting up. Derek just pushed him back and pulled his shoes off of his feet, along with his socks and his jeans, "Hey you trying to get me naked... continue." Stiles said and attempted to pull his shirt off, only getting it stuck around his head and ears, he whined and flailed until Derek untangled him from his trap. Stiles threw him a goofy smile and Derek wanted to kiss him, instead he got up and walked tothe bathroom, getting a glass of water for him. When he went back into the room he found Stiles looking out the window shouting incoherent words, "Stiles what are you doing?" Derek asked both worried and amused, Stiles turned around and looked at him, "I thought you left me!" he said and ran to Derek, again moving too quick for his own good. Halfway to Derek he found himself on the floor, Derek set the glass of water on the night stand next to Stiles' bed and moved quickly to pick the boy up.

"Stay in bed." he said in an authorized voice and Stiles nodded uneasily, "Drink." he ordered and handed the glass to Stiles, Stiles gulped the drink down quickly and handed the glass back to Derek. "Now sleep." he said and turned off the light, "I'll be right here." Derek sat in the desk chair and looked out the window, Stiles laid down but couldn't go to sleep. "Derek I can't.." he whined, Derek got up and walked over to him, "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm lonely." Stiles said in a small voice and Derek thought it was incredibly cute, but shook his head quickly, he took his jacket off, stripping down to his boxers and moved to lay down next to the boy, whom was holding the blankets up expectantly.

After about 5 minutes of moving around and getting comfortable, Stiles had settled his head on Derek's chest and was trying to sleep. "Derek?" he asked, Derek just rolled his eyes, "Go to sleep Stiles," he mumbled but Stiles wanted to talk and dammit he would talk Derek to death if he wanted to. "I figured something out, please talk to me, I'm not going to sleep until we talk." Stiles said lastly and finally Derek gave in. "Fine, what do you want to talk about Stiles?" Derek asked annoyed, Stiles giggled triumphantly and then went silent. "I think I'm in love." he said in a very loud whisper, but he looked sad to say it. Derek looked down at him, eyebrows knitted together, "Who are you in love with?" he asked, the jealousy could barely be detected in his voice. "Nevermind, let's go to sleep." Stiles said and turned away from Derek and began moving around. "Stiles, please tell me." Derek whispered softly, almost soothingly. "You. I'm in love with you." he said in a sad tone, Derek wanted to jump for joy but contained himself as he looked at the boy, brows raised in surprise. "Why do you sound sad about it?" Derek asked trying not to smile, "Because you would never want me, I'm nobody." Stiles answered sadly and Derek wanted to kiss that sad smile away, wanted to grab him and let him know he was in love with him too.

He did.

The kiss was soft at first, hesitant and careful, but then it became frantic and full of emotion. The kiss was full of emotions that wouldn't be said out loud, at least not tonight. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, asking, begging for more, for more than just a kiss. He wanted to feel Derek, to be with him but his drunk mind only knew of one thing right and that was sex. Derek was not going to take advantage of that, he settled another kiss to Stiles' forehead and finally pulled Stiles down next to him. "Now we sleep." Derek whispered and Stiles nodded groggily, "Am I dreaming?" Stiles whispered to him, Derek chuckled but shook his head, "No.. I promise." he answered. When Stiles' breathing evened out Derek looked down at him, he was beautiful, he was his, "I'm in love with you too. I always have been Stiles." he whispered into his ear and snuggled closer into him, nuzzling his neck, "Mine."

The next morning Stiles had woken up alone, he frowned to himself, _maybe I was dreaming..._ he thought sadly and felt the tears prick his eyes. He fell back onto his bed and began to cry but his hand hit something, _paper._ He looked up and grabbed the object, looking at it. Suddenly he smiled, it was a note _from Derek._ His heart clenched as he realized he hadn't dreamed the whole thing up.

_Good Morning,_   
_I'm sorry I had to leave, your dad almost saw me and I didn't want you to get in trouble._   
_I hope you remember last night... Call me, I want to take you on a date._   
_Love,_   
_Derek_

Stiles smiled down at the note like an idiot, he scrambled for his phone quickly. He was not giving this chance up. "Hi Derek." he said into the phone and smiled when he heard the gruff voice of Derek, _yeah.. he could get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking that the next one will be the one where they have a date... so stay tuned for more <3


End file.
